Memories
by xXKlaineiscourageXx
Summary: When Logan is gone, Kendall thinks of a very important memorie between him and his boyfriend. KOGAN!


**Hey guys! It's been awhile huh? Well, i thought i would do another story! Since your reading my story, you get a cookie! =D**

Kendall sat down on his and Logans bed. He missed Logan while he was at the store.

James needed some more Cuda spray, so he sent Logan to get it. _Why is it taking so long?_ Kendall thought. _He's been gone for 30 minutes._ Kendall sighed. He tried not to think about Logan being gone, so he thought about memories he and Logan had shared in the past. Like the first time they had shared a kiss...

It was a hot day in L.A, and the boys had just gotten back from Rouqe Records. Kendall loved watching Logan dance. Even though Gustavo said he needed work, Kendall though Logan was perfect at dancing. He was so graceful when he did a dance move, he could have gone solo. At least, thats what Kendall thought. Logan laied down on the orange couch and sighed. Sometimes he thought Gustavo was to hard on them. Kendall tapped on Logans knees signaling him to sit up. Logan did so and let Kendall sit next to him. He then layed his head on Kendall's shoulder. It was ok since he and Kendall were so close. However, what Logan didn't know was that Kendall's blood was pumping whenever Logan touched him. It sent sparks all through his body. Logan felt the same, but never dared to tell Kendall, or really anybody that. He liked how things were, just him and Kendall as friends. But, he also hated the fact he could never hold Kendall, or kiss him. He thought this was the perfect time to tell Kendall that he was gay, since nobody was in the livingroom exept for the two. Logan lifted his head from his friends shoudler and sighed. Kendall was worried when he did so, he wondered what was wrong with his long time friend and crush. "Whats wrong Logie?" asked Kendall. Logan squeezed his eyes tightly when he heard his nickname. Didn't Kendall know it was one of his many weaknesses? "Well," Logan started "I've been needing to ask you something for a long time... But i think it might affect our friendship." Kendall flinched after the last sentance. Did Logan know? "Whats that?" Kendall asked. "Well... what if one of us was gay for the other?" 'Oh no...' Kendall thought. "How did you find out?" Kendall asked. "What?" Logan asked. "Logan, don't act dumb. I know you know that i have loved you since we were 13". "What? I never knew that!" Logan stated. Kendall froze. He just told Logan his biggest secret. Kendall ran to the room him and Logan shared, and locked the door. Logan must hate him now that he knew his secret. He leaned against the door and sat down with his legs in his face and started to cry quitley. Kendall never cried, exept now. Logan ran after Kendall but was stopped when the door was slamed in his face. He could hear quiet sobs from behind the door. He knocked on the door lightly. No answer. "Kendall i know your in there. Open the door." Kendall knew this wouldn't be good, but did as Logan said. As soon has the door opend, Kendall went over to his bed so he wouldn't have to look at Logan in his big brown eyes. Logan sat next to Kendall and put his arm around him. Kendall took his arm right off. Logan sighed, this wasn't going to be easy. "Im sorry." he heard a voice say. He turned to see Kendall with a tear stained face. "Sorry? Sorry for what?" "Being... gay for you." Kendall said with a shacky breath. "Kendall..." Logan started. "No Logan. Theres no need to say 'it's ok' because it's not. It's not ok that i love you. It's not ok that I think of you everytime I kiss Jo. It's not ok that i hate when your gone for even a few minutes. It's not ok." Kendall stated. Logan sighed. How can Kendall, of all people, not get that he felt the same? "Kendall... it is ok." "Logan.." "Let me finish!" Logan yelled. Kendall was silent. Logan never talked to him like that. "Kendall, it is ok. The reason it's ok... the reason it's ok..." Logan couldn't finish. He couldn't express the feelings he's been hiding for years. Logan broke away from his thoughts to look at Kendall. Kendall's eyes were puffy and red because he had been crying so hard. "Let me show you why it's ok." Logan then met his and Kendall's lips in a soft kiss. Sparks flew when there lips moved aganst eachothers, it was the perfect first kiss. When he pulled away, Kendall was to shocked to say anything. He had been dreaming of that moment for years, and it just happend right before him. "Logan... it **IS **ok" Kendall said. Logan laughed, he loved it when Kendall acted stupid. He pulled Kendall into a tight hug, which Kendall gladly returned. Kendall pulled away, and took Logans hands in his own. "Logan, will you... be my boyfriend?" Kendall asked. "No, i just kissed you for fun. OF COURSE I'LL BE YOUR BOYFRIEND KENDALL!" They both laughed and put there lips togther once more. Tonight was the best night of there lives since they moved to L.A. They both knew it.

Kendall opened his eyes. His head was against his pillow. He hadn't relized he feel asleep. He looked at the clock. 7:30. He got up from his and Logan's bed and went to get a snack. He found a brunette watching T.V. It wasn't just any brunette, it was his brunette. Kendall walked over to his boyfriend and sat next to him. "I didn't want to wake you up. You look so cute when your asleep." Logan laughed. Kendall put his arm around Logan's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Kendall loved that they had finnaly told eachother there secrets, or he wouldn't be kissing Logan right now. Kendall had alot to be thankful for.


End file.
